User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for The Happy Tree Friends Season 2 Episodes and Morals!
(As i did Part 1 yesterday, of Season 1, here is Part 2 with Season 2 episodes of Happy Tree Friends where i dub the titles and morals to Swedish!) Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark - Busskrasch Del 2: Flykten från Ön (Translation: Bus Crash Part 2: Escape from the Island) Moral: Give but never Give Up! - Ge men ge Aldrig Upp! Eye Candy - Allt Detta För En Klubba (Translation: All This For A Lollipop) Moral: Keep your Eye on the prize! - Håll Ögonen på priset! Rink Hijinks - Banans Upptåg (Translation: Same title OR also meaning: "The Course's Antics" Somehow!) Moral: What goes around comes around! - Som man bäddar får man ligga! Flippin' Burgers - Blod Och Senap (Translation: Blood And Mustard) Moral: You are what you eat! - Du är var du äter! Get Whale Soon - Skaffa Val Snart (Translation: Same title!) Moral: Don't bite off more than you can chew! - Bita inte mer än du kan tugga! Snip Snip Hooray! - Klipp Klipp Hurra! (Translation: Remains the same, tho "Klipp" can also mean "Cut" however, snip probably means cut anyway, and it may also mean "Clip" btw as if it refer to videos and such stuff, anyway this refers to cut hair so it is "Snip/Cut!") Moral: Don't run with scissors! - Kör inte med sax! Eyes Cold Lemonade - Ögon Kallt Lemonad (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade! - När livet ger dig citroner, gör lemonad! Milkin' It - Surmjölk (Translation: Sour Milk) Moral: Don't cry over spilled milk! - Gråt inte över spilld mjölk! Out of Sight, Out of Mime - Ur Synen, Ur Mimare (Translation: Remains the same, but it goes like... it goes like really obvious if ya translate? *Shrugs* Anyway!) Moral: Keep your chin up! - Upp med hakan! (And this i heard sometimes btw, is up to uh... Up to be told sometimes when sad!) Class Act - Vinter Pjäs (Translation: "Winter Play/Act" And because it is during winter, well!) Moral: It is better to give than to recieve! - Det är bättre att ge än att ta emot! The Way You Make Me Wheel - Byta Däck (Translation: Change Tire/Tires) Moral: One good turn deserves another! - En bra tur förtjänar en annan! Better Off Bread - Bättre Av Bröd (Translation: Remains the same OR: "Better By Bread" Kind Off!) Moral: Time heals all wounds! - Tiden läker alla sår! I Get a Trick Out of You - Trolleriföreställning (Translation: "Magic Show"... Other meaning it would be: "Magisk Show" in Swedish!) Moral: Two wrongs don't make a right! - Två fel gör inte rätt! Shard at Work - Glödlampan (Translation: "The Light Bulb" OR JUST "The Bulb" In any way, i prefer former of course imo and idk why!) Moral: The glass is always half full! - Glaset är alltid halvfullt! Water Way to Go - Tidvattnet (Translation: The Tide) Moral: Keep your Head above water! - Håll Huvudet ovanför vattnet! Out on a Limb - Smärtans Sked (Translation: The Spoon of Pain) Moral: The bigger they are, the harder they fall - Ju större de är, desto hårdare faller de Keepin' it Reel - Håll Rullen (Translation: Kind off the same, but more likely: "Hold the Reel" OR "Hold the Roll" Then!) Moral: A picture is worth a thousand words! - En bild säger mer än tusen ord! A Hard Act to Swallow - Inne i Magen (Translation: Inside the Stomach/Tummy) Moral: Follow your Heart! - Följ ditt Hjärta! Let It Slide - Låt Det Glida (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Don't forget to wear sunblock! - Glöm inte att använda solkräm! Icy You - Slush Maskinen (Translation: The Slushy Machine) Moral: Feed a cold, starve a fever! - Mata en förkylning, svält en feber! Hello Dolly - Gyllene Docka (Translation: Golden Doll) Moral: All that glitters is not gold! - Allt som glimmar ä' inte guld! Remains to be Seen - Återstår att Se (Translation: It "REMAINS" the same (Yeah, Geddit?) and besides, The Swedish meaning is EXACTLY the same thing on English! Translate then if ya dont believe me btw!) Moral: Live and let live! - Lev och låt leva! Stealing the Spotlight - Stjäla Rampljuset (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Always look on the bright side of life! - Se det ifrån den ljusa sidan! Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! - Vi Åker Skidor, Skulle Inte Vilja Vara Dig! (Translation: It sounds alike, but this is saying: "We Are Skiing, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!" To be more specific, and it are weird eh?) Moral: Put your best foot forward! - Sätt din bästa fot framåt! Blind Date - Blind Date (Translation: BOTH The English AND Swedish Title is the exactly same because in Swedish and English, "Blind" and "Date" ARE The same words 2 be sure even then a Blind Date is spelled right in both languages so it remains the same still!) Moral: Love is Blind! - Kärleken är Blind! Suck It Up - Sug Upp Det (Translation: Once again, can't say anything else besides: "Remains the same!" And aha it does dude!) Moral: Follow your nose! - Följ näsan! And the last episode and it's moral!: From A to Zoo - Djuren ä're Lösa (Translation: The Animals are on The Loose) Moral: Don't bite the hand that feeds you! - Bit inte handen som föder dig! And that's all! But now i pause with episodes, is because even tomorrow then i start with "Cuddles Zombie Things!" Or something, ya know? Well sigh and well, please be sure to check it up? And i hope ya eh learned Swedish once again so is... I tried to there and here! *Shrugs* Whatever, it is my best try but here ya go! It wasn't easy to decide title btw and tbh, so to be honest it was fun anyway btw so bye! Thanks for watching! Category:Blog posts